


Сиды

by aarizona



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Sidhe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:05:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aarizona/pseuds/aarizona





	Сиды

по реке плывут облака - белоспинные лодочки   
озерных сидов   
яблоки падают прямо в подставленные ладони   
озерных сидов 

над зеленой водой поднимаются цветы.   
ты разбираешь на пряди косы:   
красная медь, белая кожа - черты чужды,   
мы безобразно наивны, босы.   
ты связываешь наши запястья прутом,   
гибкой ивовой веткой. в словах   
заплетаешь заклятия тех-кто-под-холмом.   
дивная, что тебе в моих снах? 

кусают яблоки и морщатся словно от кислоты   
озерные сиды   
стебли кувшинок растут сквозь обручальные кольца   
озерных сидов.


End file.
